Citron
by pancakes anonymes
Summary: "Après sept de haine et deux d'ignorance, comment on a fait pour en arriver là ?" Deux ans après leur départ de Poudlard, Sirius et Severus se retrouvent par hasard. Mais toute haine entre eux semble avoir disparue, laissant place à une situation pour le moins... Citronnée. OS Romance/Humour. Rating M (léger). Pairing : SB/SR. By Pancake Number Two.


_**Auteur** : _Pancake Number Two (still alive and still writing !)

_**Disclaimers :** _Tout ce beau petit monde appartient à l'éternelle J.K. Rowling, malheur à celui qui ne sait pas ça !

_**Couple : **_SB/SR (Sirius Black / Severus Rogue, parce que je les trouve amusant ensemble avec l'habitude ^.^)

_**Genre : **_Humour/Romance, duo inlassable pour des histoires simples et sans prise de tête !_**  
**_

_**Ch'tite note de moi : **_Alors, oui, je sais ça fait longtemps (même une éternité)... Non je ne suis pas morte et ressuscitée, il se trouve juste que je bosse actuellement sur trois projets différents, plutôt longs, très différents (dans les histoires, les univers (un bleach, un Avatar dernier maître de l'air, un autre SB/SS), donc les pairings, les temps de conjugaisons (allez savoir pourquoi, je me suis remise au présent et c'est vachement plus rodéo qu'il n'y paraît), les points de vue (je me suis remise à écrire à la première personne aussi, j'appelle ça du suicide)... Bref, j'en chie et j'avance un peu au file de mes envies, comme l'inspiration va et vient... Mais ça fait un moment que je l'ai au placard ce one shot et je m'étonne moi-même de ne pas l'avoir publié plus tôt... Quoi qu'il en soit, mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme vous devriez commencer à le savoir !_**  
**_

Bref, pour l'instant : Enjoy !

* * *

_**Citron**_

C'était une de ces douces nuits d'été, celles où il fait bon regarder les étoiles ou danser sur la plage, qui avait conduit Sirius Black jusqu'aux portes d'une soirée étudiante, organisée sur le campus de la faculté moldue où il prenait des cours.

Quelques heures plus tard, il quittait ladite soirée déjà un peu entamé et se dirigeait chez une jeune femme. La demoiselle n'était elle-même déjà plus trop en état mais elle ne cessait de répéter à l'Animagus et aux autres étudiants présents pour la prolongation :

« Mais oui, mais oui ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, mes parents et mes oncles sont partis à l'autre bout de la Russie, la maison est à nous !

- Tu n'as pas dit qu'il y avait ton cousin ?! S'étonna une de ses amies proches, plus lucide bien qu'un peu joyeuse elle aussi.

- Si, si. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il est un peu bizarre mais il ne dira rien. Et puis, je suis sûre que si on lui propose, il viendra… Après tout, il aura vingt ans dans l'année. D'ailleurs, il doit faire partie de la même secte de toi Sirius, lança-t-elle à l'ancien Gryffondor en riant. C'est la seule explication que j'ai trouvée pour que tu te trimballes toujours avec ton bout de bois et pour que tu devines aussi parano' dès que quelqu'un y touche… »

Puis elle explosa de rire, rapidement suivit par les autres, excepté Sirius qui était soudainement redevenu plus sobre et plus réticent à l'idée de se rendre chez son amie. Mais ils étaient déjà sur le pas de la porte.

La jeune femme mit un certain temps avant de retrouver ses clés mais ils réussirent finalement à entrer dans la maison. La maison, enfin… Le manoir plutôt. Ils pénétrèrent dans un hall d'entrée relativement chic, tapis tressés-main, meubles en bois, miroirs en pied et vases de Chine ornaient les alentours. Elle se dépêcha donc de faire entrer tout le monde dans le salon - avant qu'il n'y ait de la casse. Le cousin était là, dos à la porte, en train de lire un livre malgré l'heure tardive. Il ne bougea pas tandis que la jeune femme conduisait ses amis au sous-sol.

Sirius resta quant à lui pétrifier sur le pas de la porte. Puis finalement, il ne sait pas pourquoi, il alla s'écraser dans le canapé, juste à côté du cousin de son amie, et laissa tomber sa tête juste sur son épaule.

« Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais, Black ? Questionna ledit cousin sur un ton tranchant.

- Tu viens de gâcher ma soirée Rogue… Répliqua l'Animagus.

- Et toi ma lecture.

- Et dire que j'avais espéré ne plus jamais te revoir, soupira Sirius en prenant le livre des mains de l'ex-Serpentard.

- Voir ta gueule d'ange pendant sept ans m'a suffi à moi aussi, tu sais. »

Etrangement, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'agressivité dans leurs mots, leur routine cruelle qui avait durée pendant sept années de scolarité avait soudainement perdu tout son sens ici. Après un instant de silence, l'ex-Gryffondor demanda :

« Il est bien ce livre ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne le lisais pas vraiment… C'est quoi ta relation avec ma cousine ?

- Une amie.

- Une _amie_… ? Demanda Severus suspicieux.

- Oui, juste une amie, répondit Sirius en le regardant dans les yeux. Et toi tu n'es pas un Sang-Pur. C'est pourtant ce que tu affirmais, non ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Hey Sirius ! Te voilà, s'exclama alors l'hôtesse en réapparaissant dans le salon. Oh, vous vous connaissez Sev' ?! Mais c'est génial, alors vous faites vraiment partis de la même secte ! Venez, venez ! »

Et c'est ainsi que les deux sorciers se firent embarquer au sous-sol, dans un petit appartement indépendant du reste de la maison où la musique était déjà à fond. Sirius tenta donc de faire abstraction de la présence de l'ancien Serpentard et passa une fin de soirée ma foi agréable bien qu'arrosée. Il fut également surpris par la descente de Severus.

Un peu plus tard lorsque l'hôtesse demanda à son cousin d'aller chercher du citron dans la cuisine principale car il n'y avait plus de cocktail, ce dernier délégua la tâche à Sirius d'un air nonchalant. L'Animagus, gentil par nature, ne rechigna pas et monta à l'étage d'un pas moyennement assuré.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? S'étonna Severus quelques minutes plus tard en rejoignant l'ex-Gryffondor.

- J'ai rien compris à tes explications ! Se défendit ce dernier. Tu m'as dit dans l'armoire au-dessus du four, je ne vois _rien_ !

- Tch. Laisse-moi faire. »

Après quelques recherches, l'ancien vert et argent dut se rendre à l'évidence, les citrons n'étaient pas là. Ce ne fut qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard que Severus trouva enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient, mais lorsqu'ils descendirent, tout le monde semblait avoir été abattu sur-le-champ par la fatigue et dormait, plus ou moins par terre.

Les deux jeunes poussèrent un soupir, eux n'avaient pas sommeil, le fait qu'ils aient beaucoup moins bu que les autres aidant sûrement. Ils prirent donc quelques bouteilles et remontèrent dans le salon pour ne pas déranger.

Tous deux firent alors quelques essais de cocktails ratés dans une ambiance de plus en plus joyeuse et décontractée. Sirius fut finalement désigné pour le test d'un énième mélange. A peine avait-il trempé ses lèvres dans le mélange qu'il grimaça mais termina avant de s'exclamer :

« Trop de citron !

- Hey, interpella Severus avant de demander soudainement. Tu m'en voudrais si je t'embrassais ?

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne vois pas le rapport…

- Je me suis toujours demander pourquoi elles restaient toutes… »

L'air sérieux de l'ex-Serpentard fit rire l'Animagus qui se trouva étrangement enclin à accepter la requête. Il glissa une main dans le cou de Severus et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Le baiser fut léger mais à peine s'étaient-ils lâchés qu'ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, demandant avidement plus.

Sirius, les yeux résolument fermés, mordillait, léchait, suçotait ces lèvres douces, il ne se posa pas plus de question lorsqu'une langue vint se glisser contre la sienne, le geste semblant venir de lui-même. Cette langue taquine s'enroula et se déroula sensuellement autour de la sienne, venant parfois lui caresser le palet ou lui dévorer les lèvres.

Finalement, ils se lâchèrent à bout de souffle.

« Alors, ricana Sirius, c'était comment ?

- Citronné. »

Alors que l'ancien Gryffondor riait encore, il vint caresser du doigt ces lèvres rougies qui avaient réussies à le captiver pendant quelques instants. Severus attrapa alors le poignet de l'Animagus, l'empêchant de s'enfuir lorsqu'il commença à lui lécher la paume de la main puis le bout des doigts. Sirius le regarda faire, captivé et à la fois effrayé par tout l'effet que pouvait lui faire l'ancien Serpentard. Ce dernier ne s'arrêta pas, se hissant jusqu'aux lèvres de son ancien ennemi, il les lécha avidement puis s'attaqua au cou, embrassant, léchant, croquant.

Sirius se laissa faire, à moitié subjugué, à moitié assommé par l'alcool - il fallait l'avouer. Dans un éclair de lucidité étrangement imbibé d'alcool quand même, il lança :

« Severus, on a plus quinze ans, si tu ne t'arrêtes pas maintenant, tu sais ce que ça veut dire… ? »

L'ex-Serpentard se redressa et le fixa d'un regard intensément noir.

« Et… ? Demanda-t-il un brin allumeur. »

Et quelque chose sembla lâcher dans le cerveau de Sirius. Ce dernier se jeta comme un affamé sur les lèvres de Severus, envoyant ensuite balader leurs tee-shirts, il allongea le Serpentard sur le canapé avant de se coller à lui.

Alors que Sirius jouait avec les tétons de son ex-ennemi ce dernier ne put retenir un gémissement. Surpris, l'ancien Gryffondor se hissa jusqu'aux lèvres de son partenaire.

« Ne retiens pas ta voix, susurra-t-il continuant de le titiller. C'était étrangement sexy.

- Tu veux rir- »

L'ex-Serpentard n'eut pas le temps de s'indigner qu'un autre soupir lui échappait. Sirius perdit alors complètement le contrôle. Il fit valser leur pantalon respectif, les laissant presque aussi nus que des vers, l'un et l'autre clairement existé et passablement bourrés.

Alors que l'Animagus glissait une main sous le boxer de son partenaire, Severus activa la cadence, venant frotter sa cuisse contre la verge déjà bien gonflée de Sirius. Ce dernier n'hésita pas longtemps avant de répondre à l'appel et il pénétra l'ancien Serpentard, l'ayant à peine préparé. Ils frissonnèrent de plaisir alors que l'Animagus progressait toujours plus loin, tous deux au bord de la jouissance. Il ne suffit à l'ancien Gyrffondor que quelques coups de bassins avant de les envoyer planer. Severus se libéra dans un gémissement étouffé et Sirius le suivit presque aussitôt poussant un soupir rauque.

Les deux sorciers restèrent là un moment, allongés l'un sur l'autre dans le canapé, encore nu et essoufflés par cet effort aussi court et intense qu'un éclair. Sirius fut le premier à briser cet étrange silence qui régnait entre eux, il riait :

« Si on m'avait dit que je pouvais venir aussi vite… »

Severus sembla rire en silence à la remarque, sa poitrine se soulevant légèrement et son ventre se contractant sous l'Animagus.

« Et si les gens savaient à quel point les rumeurs qu'ils colportent sur toi sont vraies… Lança finalement l'ancien vert et argent.

- C'est-à-dire ? Question Sirius en se redressant un peu.

- Que tu baises comme un Dieu.

- Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être direct… Répliqua l'Animagus ne sachant pas vraiment comme prendre la remarque de son ancien ennemi.

- Mouais, marmonna son partenaire en se dégageant pour se rhabiller. C'était ta première fois avec un homme ?

- Ta question a des allures d'affirmation.

- J'ai connu des fois moins douloureuses et c'est vrai que la question était pour la forme, mais j'attends quand même une réponse.

- Ouais, c'était la première, concéda Sirius dans un soupir. »

Alors que tous deux cherchaient leurs vêtements balançaient au travers de la pièce, Severus finit par se laisser tomber dans un coin du canapé. Contemplant le dos encore nu de son amant du soir, il finit par demander :

« Comment on a pu en arriver là ? »

Sirius se redressa, passa son tee-shirt, semblant méditer la question. La voix peu assurée, comme s'il réfléchissait tout haut, il lui répondit enfin :

« Je crois que tu m'as manqué… »

Puis il éclata à nouveau de rire, répéta la phrase comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même puis, se laissant tomber dans l'autre coin du canapé, il affirma :

« Je dois être complètement bourré pour dire un truc pareil… Jamais je n'ai dit ça à quelqu'un que je n'ai délibérément pas vu pendant plus de deux ans… »

Le rire nerveux de l'Animagus se tarit et le silence revint, Severus ne disait toujours rien, le visage fermé. Il fixait son partenaire qui lui rendit son regard d'abord mal à l'aise puis de plus en plus calme, comme rasséréné par ce regard froid familier.

Alors Sirius s'aperçut au combien Severus Rogue avait changé, même si ses yeux noirs et froids étaient les mêmes, ses traits semblaient adoucis, moins haineux et moins crispés. Il n'abordait plus ce petit rictus ou cet air pincé qui creusait des rides prématurées sur son front, fronçant ses sourcils et serrant ses lèvres à les en faire blêmir. Sa peau était toujours laiteuse mais son corps n'était plus décharné, ayant pris du muscle et un peu de poids. Ainsi, il faisait figure d'un jeune homme sage et stable quoi qu'un peu renfermé, et non plus de ce gamin pitoyable qui maudissait la Terre entière pour son malheur, portant le poids d'une haine qui le rongeait.

Aux yeux de l'ancien Serpentard aussi, Sirius avait changé, même si ce n'était pas flagrant. L'ex-Gryffondor semblait plus calme bien que toujours fêtard et prêt à ressortir son costume de sauveur du monde à la moindre injustice. Etrangement, il semblait encore plus beau d'avant, peut-être parce qu'il portait ses cheveux châtains plus courts, ne leur laissant le temps de faire qu'une superbe boucle légère à chaque mèche. Ou alors peut-être était-ce teint plus hâlé ou sa tenue moins je-m'en-foutiste. Ou alors ses yeux qui semblaient pétiller encore plus que par le passé, comme libérés de tous leurs chagrins.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil profond. Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent autour de midi sous les encouragements de la cousine de Severus. Alors ils prirent conscience que l'ancien Serpentard était allongé la tête contre l'accoudoir alors que Sirius était allongé sur lui, la tête contre son torse.

« Vous étiez plus que des connaissances en fait ! S'exclama l'hôtesse en riant, semblant fraîche comme un gardon malgré la sale gueule de bois qui devait l'habiter.

- Si on veut, répondit froidement son cousin. »

Les deux sorciers se démêlèrent, la tête encore dans les choux alors que la cousine semblait méditer la remarque. Finalement, Severus grimaça en avalant :

« Je déteste les lendemains de fêtes… En plus, j'ai un vieux goût de citron dans la bouche. »

Il jeta un regard accusateur à Sirius. L'ancien Gryffondor ne savait pas s'il devait le prendre comme un reproche ou une mise en garde contre l'oubli, ou alors si on l'accusait juste pour le goût de citron. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il n'était pas prêt d'oublier une partie de jambe en l'air pareille, même s'il l'avait voulu.

« Où sont les autres ? Demanda finalement Sirius.

- Ils sont tout juste repartis, répondit son amie. Je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à vous réveiller, vous étiez si mignons tous les deux (son cousin lui lança un regard assassin). Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, la famille m'a appelée dans la matinée, ils rentrent bientôt- ah… Quand on parle du loup. »

En effet, on entendit un bruit de porte dans le hall d'entrée, puis des voix en pleine conversation. Alors que sa cousine se précipitait à leur rencontre, Severus grimaça assis sur le canapé dos à la porte, Sirius se contenta de lisser les pans de ses vêtements en se redressant.

« Bon, je crois que je vais y aller, soupira-t-il. »

Severus l'attira alors à lui et déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de l'ex-Gryffondor.

« Hey, Black… Après sept ans de haine et deux d'ignorance, comment on a fait pour en arriver là ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua l'Animagus en l'embrassant à son tour. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir m'en passer de ci-tôt… »

La mère de Severus fut alors la première à pénétrer dans le salon. Un air las et pincé était peint sur son visage mais ses traits se figèrent dans un mélange de stupéfaction haineuse en apercevant Sirius.

« Black, vous ici, commença-t-elle la voix tremblante de colère.

- Plus pour longtemps, répondit l'accusé sur un ton étrangement joyeux.

- Sortez d'ici immédiatement ! »

Elle pointa la porte d'un doigt rageur et Sirius s'apprêtait à s'exécuter sans broncher quand Severus lui attrapa la manche. Il se tourna alors vers son partenaire de la nuit et celui-ci se jeta sur lui, l'embrassant langoureusement sous les yeux de sa mère dont on ne saurait dépeindre l'expression horrifiée.

« Je ne m'en passerais pas non plus, murmura Severus entre deux baisers. »

Il sentit un sourire se dessiner largement sur les lèvres de Sirius. Tous deux disparurent dans un « bang » sonore, alors que madame Rogue tombait dans les pommes, encore sous le choc.

« Bien, biiieeeen, plus que des connaissances, en fait, lâcha la cousine sur un ton appréciateur, ayant surpris la fin de la scène. »

Et voilà une belle (?) histoire d'amour qui commence à cause de - ou grâce à - un ou deux citrons… Tout n'est qu'affaire de perspective.

* * *

Alors ?

Vous savez, cette histoire m'est venue parce qu'à la base, je voulais juste écrire un lemon (d'où son titre : "Citron"), et puis cette petite histoire autour du citron (le fruit ce coup-ci) m'est venue d'un coup, alors pourquoi se priver ? ^^

Et nouvelle croustillante pour vous, j'ai bientôt fini (ou en tout cas, je commencerai à publier quand même) mon SB/SR... Celui qui, à la base, devait être la suite ou une reprise du "Début de la fin", mais qui ne l'ai pas du tout en fait... -.-'

A la prochaine et merci d'avoir lu !

Pancake Number Two.


End file.
